


Through Darkness

by booksnchocolate



Category: Bandom, Marianas Trench, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, yes good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnchocolate/pseuds/booksnchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good," the voice spoke from above, sibilant and assured, "very good. Have you been a good boy, Matthew?"</p>
<p>Matt didn’t turn. </p>
<p>“Yes,” he whispered.</p>
<p>"Yes?" </p>
<p>"Yes, sir.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** D/s, blindfolds, sensory deprivation (sight, hearing), oral sex  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own none of this.  
>  **A/N:** I literally whipped this up in the submit box of FYJM, I am so sorry. Inspired by [Yes Master](http://fuckyeahjoshandmatt.tumblr.com/post/70331031331) (dontlietomehoney and pomegranatetrencher BECAUSE WOW FAB). 
> 
> Originally posted anonymously on [FYJM](http://fuckyeahjoshandmatt.tumblr.com/post/70129130775).

The grey carpet scratched against his knees as Matt knelt, naked, on the bedroom floor. The room was silent save for his breathing, but he strained his ears, still, to hear - there. The telltale swish of the bathroom door opening, the click as the light was turned off. Matt felt rather than heard someone approach behind him, a deep presence standing just out of his line of sight. 

Matt tensed and held himself immobile. 

"Good," the voice spoke from above, sibilant and assured, "very good. Have you been a good boy, Matthew?"

Matt didn’t turn. “Yes,” he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," the voice said again. Matt closed his eyes as it washed over him, dark and commanding. A voice full of promise and power. His Master’s voice. "What shall we do today, Matthew?"

Matt swallowed against the dryness in his throat, keeping his eyes down. His Master was asking  _him_  to choose. “I - I don’t know, sir.” 

"You don’t know? Why, Matthew? Tell me why you don’t know."

"I - I’m not worthy, sir. Not worthy to choose."

A leather-gloved hand snaked under his chin, yanking his head up. Matt nearly gasped in surprise as he was brought face-to-face with his Master. Nearly. Previous experience had taught him well, however, and he bit his tongue to stay silent, wincing slightly at the tang of copper in his mouth. 

"Pretend you’re worthy, Matthew. Pretend you are worthy and I’m asking you to choose. What would you say then?"

Matt drowned in the blue of his Master’s eyes. “I would say whatever would make you happy, sir.”

"What would make me happy, eh?" Master stood back, hand falling from under Matt’s chin. Matt stared at the carpet and bowed his head, doing his best to be obedient, to be  _good_. He wanted to be good for his Master. 

"Look at me, Matthew." Matt  _did._ Lifting his head, he drank in the sight of his Master, pale and nude before him; he swept his gaze from calves to curved thighs to his Master’s cock, thick and dangling at eye level, already semi-engorged with blood. Matt himself had been steadily getting harder for the last ten minutes. He eyed his Master’s cock and salivated, drool coming thick and heavy to his tongue. 

"My eyes are up here, Matthew." Matt couldn’t believe his luck. He swept his gaze up eagerly, past his Master’s torso, the pink nubs of his nipples, up the column of his neck, to his face. His Master’s face. Matt stared blatantly, aware that his mouth was hanging open, but not caring. His Master had given him permission to look upon him. Matt could have cried. He stared at his Master’s full lips, the jut of his nose, the arches of his cheekbones, and the brilliant blue of his hooded eyes. Surely this was heaven. 

"You like that, don’t you?" his Master asked. "You like looking at me."

"Yes," Matt breathed. "Yes, sir." 

"Interesting," his Master said, circling around him. Matt forced himself to keep his gaze forward. "I have an idea. Don’t move."

"Yes, sir."

At that, Matt heard his Master move away. Part of him wanted to keen and cry out at the loss of presence, but he held his tongue. His Master would return. He always did. 

Sure enough, not five minutes later, Matt heard the telltale rustle of the carpet signalling his Master’s presence. “Hold your wrists out behind you.”

Matt did as he was told, crossing his wrists behind his back. 

"I’m going to restrain you." His Master paused after the words, but Matt only said, "Yes, sir." He was no stranger to restraints, but his Master asked every time. Matt felt warm inside. 

He couldn’t suppress a shiver, though, as he felt the familiar pull of the leather bindings being fastened around his wrists. Behind him, his Master chuckled darkly. “You like this, don’t you?”

"Y-yes, sir." 

"Good. Now, Matthew, do you remember our safeword?"

"Yes," Matt said. "I do, sir."

"Say it for me."

"The safeword is  _bassist_ ,” Matt said perfunctorily. He shivered again as his Master caressed the back of his head. A thread of arousal jolted straight to his groin and his cock twitched. “Please, Master.”

"Impatient, are we?" his Master asked. "Perhaps I should teach you a lesson. Perhaps punish you in some way."

Matt’s heart rate picked up, goosebumps breaking out across his skin at his Master’s words. “Yes, sir.”

"I’m going to blindfold you now, Matthew. And then I’m going to muffle your ears. And then, when you can’t see, hear, or touch me, I’m going to fuck your mouth and you’re going to suck me off like the pretty little cocksucker you are."

"Yes, sir," Matt would have been ashamed of how his voice shook, but he was too busy trying not to come from his Master’s words alone. His breathing picked up, heart beating double-time in his chest. "Please, Master, please let me suck your cock."

"Oh, yes," his Master said, and then everything went dark. 

Matt’s first instinct was to struggle against the blindfold, but he fought it down, holding himself rigid as his Master fastened the impenetrable cloth behind his head. 

"Very good, Matthew." His Master’s words floated out of the darkness, but there was no mistaking the thread of pride in his voice. Matt preened, the attention going straight to his cock. He was fully hard and aching, but he didn’t dare shift to relieve tension - that would displease his Master. And with his arms trussed up behind him, there was nothing he could do. 

Matt exhaled and felt calm. He was safe. His Master was in control. 

"I’m going to put in the earplugs now, Matthew. They’re going to cancel out any noise. You won’t be able to hear me."

Matt was floating in a sea of darkness, warmed by his Master’s voice. “Yes, sir.” A pair of gentle hands slipped the earplugs into his ears. 

Silence.

Matt sucked in a breath and then there were hands on him, his Master’s hands, tangling in his hair and forcing his head forward. Matt shuffled forward awkwardly on his knees, sighing in relief when his face pressed into the familiar flesh of his Master’s thigh. Matt barely had time to relax before he was moving again, head being guided back - and something was pressing at his lips. His Master’s cock. 

Matt’s lips parted reflexively, forming an O around his Master’s thick cock. Matt couldn’t see or hear, but even in the darkness with his hands tied behind his back, he knew he could do this. Pleasing his Master this way was easy. 

Hollowing his cheeks, Matt leaned forward and began to suck in earnest, moving down his Master’s shaft as far as he could before pulling back almost to the tip. He circled his tongue around the head, rewarded when his Master bucked into his mouth. Not being able to hear or see made it harder, Matt having to go on guesswork and muscle memory; but by the way his Master’s hands were tangled in his hair, pulling roughly, Matt knew he was doing something right. 

Matt let go and lost himself in the darkness; it felt as though he were floating adrift at sea, with only his Master’s cock in his mouth to tether him to reality. Matt licked and sucked for all his worth, scraping his teeth lightly along the underside of his Master’s shaft. His Master bucked his hips forward and Matt would have cried out if he were able, tears springing to his eyes as his Master’s cock hit the back of his throat. Still, he continued sucking, feeling his Master’s grip tighten in his hair, knowing he was close by the trembling of his thighs, the heady, musky scent of sweat and precome permeating the air. Matt hummed deep in his throat and sucked hard one last time, and then swallowed and kept swallowing as his Master came in thick, hot spurts down his throat. There was no sight, no sound, nothing but the physical sensation, the salty taste and musky weight of his Master’s cock in his mouth. Matt bobbed his head and swallowed until his Master’s aftershocks subsided and he pulled out, gently, untangling his hands from Matt’s hair.  

Matt sank back onto his heels, breathing heavily, the bitter, salty taste of his Master’s come still lingering on his tongue. He couldn’t see a thing; the blindfold made sure of that, and the earplugs blocked all sound. Matt shuffled forward slightly, seeking his Master’s presence, but was met with nothing but cool air. He felt suddenly very alone. 

_Master,_  Matt wanted to say,  _Master?_  But speaking out of turn would be breaking the rules, and that would displease his Master to no end. Matt bit his lip around the words. No. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t speak. His Master would come back. He had to. 

Time passed. Matt didn’t know how long; sinking in the eternal darkness, it was impossible to tell. He strained his senses to find any sign of his Master - a whiff of musk, a stir of air -  _something_  - but to no avail. His Master was gone. 

_Master? Where are you? Please don’t leave me here!_ Matt gasped and struggled against the bindings on his wrists. His world was pitch darkness and he had to get out, he had to find his Master, he had to find  _Josh._

Tilting with the force of his struggle, Matt felt himself tipping forward, off-balance. He cried out as he pitched forward - 

and strong hands caught him under the arms, lifting him back onto his knees. Matt knelt, his whole body shaking as he felt hands on him, no leather gloves this time, just warm, soft skin, pulling the plugs from his ears, and sound spilled into his world again - 

"Josh?  _Josh_? Bassist!” Matt sobbed frantically, voice raw, “Bassist!”

"Yeah, yeah, bassist, I know, Matty, I know. You’re safe, shhh." And that. That was Josh’s voice.

"Josh!" Matt gasped, and gave in to the tears. He barely felt it as Josh undid the knot on the blindfold with gentle hands. Matt yelped as light flooded his vision. 

"Sshh, shh, Matty, are you hurt? What’s wrong?" Josh was kneeling in front of him, hands on Matt’s shoulders and peering at him with wide eyes. 

"Josh," Matt said again, because that was the only word that mattered, "Josh."

"Yeah, I’m here, Matty, I’m here. Hold still and let me undo your hands, okay?" 

Matt nodded and collapsed against Josh bonelessly. Josh snaked his arms around him and began to work at the laces of the bindings, pulling them off and bringing Matt’s wrists down to massage them in his lap. 

"Are you okay?" Josh asked again after a moment of silence. His hands were warm on Matt’s sore wrists and his eyes never left Matt’s tearstained face. 

“‘M okay,” Matt mumbled, hunching his shoulders, suddenly aware of the chill in the air. 

Josh noticed. “You’re cold. C’mere.” He stood, pulling Matt up with him, and walked them over to the bed. “Lie down.”

Matt obeyed mutely, slipping under the covers. Josh crawled in next to him, reaching out and pulling Matt flush against his chest. “What spooked you about the scene, babe?” 

Matt nuzzled closer to Josh’s warmth, something to ground him against the memory of the empty darkness. ”I couldn’t see you,” he mumbled, “I couldn’t see you.”

Josh kissed the top of his head. “The blindfold, huh? Okay, we won’t use that next time. But guess what, Matty?”

"Mm, what?"

Josh looked him in the eye and Matt lost himself once again in blue. “I’m so proud of you for using the safeword. You used it when you were uncomfortable to get me to stop. That’s really good.” 

Matt yawned and ducked his head, curling towards Josh beneath the covers. “Okay.”

"Yeah, okay," Josh tangled their fingers together. "You can sleep now, Matty, I’m not going anywhere."


End file.
